User blog:SkittyTheTwit/The Adventures of Connor, Chase
(Connor, Chase, and Andrew are all at a carnival, wandering around the booths, chase is looking at an oversized map)) Chase: Ok so we went to Buddy the Sim that finds it very hard to stand, Poppy's BIGGST Chrysanthemum, and Vic Vector's House of Amazing OC's! now it's time to go to! Connor: To A Snack Booth! I'm Starving! Chase: Well... I suppose we can eat something... Andrew: Yes! (Chase Pulls out an oversized map) Chase: Well I suppose that we can try Sandra's Banana Farm or Chef Gino's "World Famous" Mini Pizzeria... Or we can get some (Chase's Voice is interrupted by the sound of a peppy voice of a girl of around 15-16 years old, It's Summer, Party City's signature Cheerleader, She is waving pink pom-poms in the air while doing some form of cheer routine) Summer: Give me a S, give me a U, give me a G, A, R... What does that spell! Andrew: SUGAR! (Summer is in a Pink waitress outfit selling Cotton Candy) Connor: Oh Hey Summer! I didn't know you we're working here Summer: Oh No! This is just to complete my Community Service Hours for School! Connor: But It's just the beginning of Summer Break... Summer: Just Don't ask which kind of school... Would you like some? (Summer grabs two sticks of Cotton Candy) Chase: Sorry Summer as much as we'd love some Cotton Candy... (Chase is interrupted by Andrew) Andrew: COTTON CANDY!!!(Andrew Runs up to Summer and devours everything that contains sugar, his eyes light up, he starts running around the entire carnival) Andrew: WHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! (as Andrew is running he runs into a wall and faints, when he wakes up he is all of a sudden in a vibrantly colored fantasy land a weird sim with squirrel ears and matching tales runs up to him, as well as a Cat Sim an a Dog sim) Squirrel Sim: Tetsa Ka Naka Corito Maknaka! (Andrew somehow understands what the weird language the animal sims are saying) Squirrel Sim: Tetsa Ka Naka Corito Maknaka!(The Prophecy was true! You have returned to save us all!) Andrew: What? Cat Sim: Mitzuki Nano Tachi Wuku Taka (You're the only hope for our land!) Andrew: I am the only hope! Squirrel Sim: Chichi (Yes!) Andrew: So what do I need to do! Cat Sim: Chipi Banyu Derf Myuho Wabanananso! (First you must go up Mt. Potter and dodge the treacherous rock slides) Andrew: Uh Huh Dog Sim: Furfoo Nawakata Shinto Besugo Polet Dukit Juhtan Waka Luka Shibite Nakuku Wa (Then you must go into the Cave of Whimsy! There you will encounter a Giant Spider but you must defeat him with your Charm) Andrew: Uh Huh Squirrel Sim: Se Butoga Achihaka Nana Mitzubete Ikozo Weepi Weshu! Wo Naka Haka Plore Muku Waka Inso Na Toko! (Then you will encounter a giant dragon, but once you beat him, You can save us all by drinking from the Magical Glass of Apple Juice) Andrew: Uh H Wait! Why Apple Juice? Cat Sim: Watza Naka Coton Na Mika, Et SUUUUUUUU Hiro Ma Nano! (We were going to say Holy Grail, but NOOOOOOOO that's Copyright) Andrew: Oh... Wait why am I doing this again? Dog Sim: Taka Jo (Don't Ask) Andrew: OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH! Welp See ya (Andrew leaves) (meanwhile Andrew is walking and he finally makes it to Potter Mountain) Andrew: here we are Potter Mountain! Now why did the Guy say this place was so dangerous? (Andrew stars walking up the Mountain halfway there a Giant Rock starts coming for him) Andrew: Oh... AH! (The Rock starts coming down for Andrew, Andrew pulls out a phone) Andrew: Yes Hello... It's me... Look I might not be around for much longer so I'd thought I make the Call Now... Yes with extra Pepperoni Please (The Rock is still coming for him, Andrew pulls out Binoculars) Andrew: Huh it looks like this rock isn't coming down for a good 2 mintues... Oh no wait (Andrew flips around he Binoculars) Ah! It's way closer! (The rock is coming towards him still, Andrew pulls out 3-D glasses) Andrew: AH! IT'S GETTING CLOSER!!! oh no wait... (Andrew takes the glasses off) No that's better (the rock is very close to Andrew) Andrew: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (the rock misses Andrew) Andrew: Ok... HAHAHAHAHA EAT IT MOUNTIAN (A rock hits Andrew in the face) Andrew: OW! (Andrew had finally finished climbing the mountain and he has now made it to the Cave of Whimsy, he enters the Cave of Whimsy) Andrew: Ok so there was something about a Giant Spider or something... (A giant drop of Green ooze falls on Andrew's head, he looks up and it's a Giant Spider) Andrew: Oh... AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (The Spider starts to swing at Andrew's Face) Andrew: NOT THE FACE!!! (the Spider stops and explodes) Andrew: ...gross... (Andrew exits the cave and can the the magic apple juice a few steps ahead,sees a Gigantic Dragon, it somehow can speak Simlish (English)) Dragon: Young Child Andrew: What... Dragon: You have come a long way! To get to the Magic juice you must answer my riddle! Andrew: Come at me Bro! Dragon: As you wish! What is as light as day, yet as dark as night? Andrew: A TOASTER! Dragon: What... What no... that didn't even make any sense... You know what I feel so bad for you... I'm just going to let you get the juice (the dragon flys away) Andrew: Yay I did it! (Andrew runs up to the Magic Apple Juice, and grabs it) Andrew: After all I've worked for today! I finally have it! one sip and this weird world will be restored! (Andrew goes for a sip, sneezes, and drops the glass, it shatters, all Andrew can see now is black and can hear a booping sound) Machine: Boop, Boop, Boop (overtime the machine's voice fades out and is being replaced with a sound more of Connnor) Connor: Boop, Boop, Boop (Chase smacks him) OW! Chase: You Ok Andrew Andrew: What Happened!? Chase: you ran into a brick wall at the carnival Andrew: How long was I out!? Connor: 3 Days... Boop Boop Boop The End Writer's Note Hey Guy's, Skittylili22 here now I know this episode probably sucked and I'm sorry... Butt! You Probably noticed that I changed the title to have Andrew in it... Well I feel that Andrew was a character that deserved all bit more spotlight... so that's that Also Potterfan I'm so sorry If your offended that I used your name for a mythical mountain Bye Bye Category:Blog posts